


What can go good of travel of subway?

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Love in the Way, M/M, Meet in Subway, Pre-Relationship, derek is a teacher
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando lo peor de tu día es que te dejen plantado en el altar lo mejor podría ser viajar en metro</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No me animaba a subir este trabajo porque hace poco MaileDC publico uno donde Derek conoce a Stiles cuando lo ve llorando en el parque, y con temor de que pensaran que esto era algo así como un plagio no quería arriesgarme, pero después pensé que no tiene nada que ver porque esto lo escribí inspirada en una imagen de Tumblr.  
> Así que aquí esta, si no les gusta pueden decirlo y lo quitare, no quiero tener problemas con nadie :D
> 
> Y el resumen explica la imagen que vi y que es demasiado triste como para mostrársela, así que es algo así como una chica vestida de novia en el metro llorando, digo, por si no quedaba claro.

Derek no era una persona que viajara en metro, nunca le había gustado, demasiada gente junta y sudorosa, algunos abusivos. Pero ese día no había tenido opción, su carro se había estropeado y los taxis estaban saturados, New York no era una ciudad caracterizada por tener taxis disponibles a toda hora.

Así que ahí estaba él, a las dos de la tarde sentado en un vagón del metro casi vacío, debía agradecer que al parecer a esa hora el gentío hubiera pasado ya.

Miro su reloj con apuro, se le estaba haciendo tarde para dar su clase y aún faltaban cuatro estaciones, era realmente frustrante no poder hacer algo para apresurar el camino.

Suspiro resignado cerrando sus ojos e inclinando su cabeza hacía atrás.

Necesitaba un descanso pero no podía quedarse dormido, y no estaba ayudando mucho que el barullo hubiese disminuido, y aunque lo agradecía el silencio no duro mucho cuando unos pasos apresurados y pesados irrumpieron en el vagón cuando este se detuvo abriendo sus puertas, las pocas personas que habitaban el lugar emitieron un jadeo ahogado de sorpresa, ante esto Derek cedió ante la curiosidad y levanto el rostro abriendo los ojos.

Era como una ráfaga blanca llena de puntos negros. El causante de los murmullos e incógnitas era un joven castaño vestido de blanco que solo entrar se había sentado tres asientos lejos de él en la fila del otro extremo.

Derek podía notar y afirmar que el chico venia de una boda por el traje perfectamente pulcro y el adorno del bolsillo en el lado izquierdo del saco. Era raro ver a alguien vestido para una boda viajando en metro, bueno no es que él lo hiciera siempre pero suponía que no era normal algo así.

Al parecer el chico había tenido un mal día ya que se encontraba encorvado con los codos sobre sus rodillas y el rostro en las manos, aún no entendía porque había causado los murmullos hasta que escucho un muy bajo sollozo, tal vez las demás personas le habrían visto las lágrimas en el rostro al entrar.

Ahora que Derek se lo planteaba realmente era triste, parecía un novio al que acababan de plantar y su primer escape había sido ir en metro a cualquier lado.

La puerta se abrió y por el interfaz se escuchó la voz del locutor anunciando la estación sacando así a Derek de sus cavilaciones con la mirada aún puesta sobre el chico que por cierto se veía muy joven como para ser un novio, incluso cualquiera creería que llevaba su traje de graduación.

-Mierda- escucho maldecir al castaño, eso logro que cayera en cuenta que el vagón estaba solo.

-Estas bien?- no pudo evitar preguntar preocupado al seguir escuchando los sollozos y maldiciones quedas del otro chico.

-Si…- respondió bajito sin levantar la mirada, incluso, haciéndose más pequeño en el asiento.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir tu tranquilo viaje- comentó el chico sorbiendo su nariz.

-Es mi primer viaje en metro, es preferible que me asalten a ver a alguien llorar- soltó Derek inclinándose apenas siendo consciente de que se había acercado hasta el chico.

-Créeme, yo también hubiese preferido que me asaltaran a estar aquí llorando- respondió alzando el rostro mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas torpemente, entonces Derek se dio cuenta que el chico tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, las mejillas moteadas de lunares igual de rojas y los labios no estaban mejor, el rostro completo retraído en una expresión de dolor y marcas de agua salada sobre sus mejillas. Por alguna razón Derek se imaginó uniendo esos puntos con un boli negro.

-Lo siento, no quiero ser un entrometido- se excusó Derek poniendo las manos al frente del otro chico obligándose a concentrarse y logrando mantenerse sobre las puntas de sus pies con las rodillas dobladas.

-Créeme, que alguien se entrometa en mis asuntos no es lo peor que me pueda pasar de ahora en adelante- prosiguió el castaño negando con la cabeza débilmente. Y verlo así fue lo que insto a Derek a posar su mano sobre la mejilla pálida del muchacho.

-Sea lo que sea pasara- intento confortar mirando a los ojos avellana y brillosos.

-Eres bueno con las palabras, podrías ayudarme a saber cómo sigo adelante y quitarme este traje blanco de idiota?- pidió el chico sin nada de ánimo en su voz, y Derek lo hubiese tomado como una propuesta si no hubiera sido por la mirada suplicante y triste del castaño.

-Conozco un lugar donde sirven una deliciosa pizza- ofreció regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Venden también papas rizadas?- curioseo el chico sin devolver la sonrisa, solo manteniendo sus manos en puños cerca de su rostro.

-Sí, las mejores de la ciudad- respondió Derek tendiéndole una mano al chico al levantarse.

-Me llamo Stiles- musito el castaño tomando la mano y poniéndose de pie también, justo cuando la puerta se abrió en la otra estación.

-Y yo Derek- se presentó saliendo del vagón acompañado por Stiles, el chico que al parecer había tenido un mal día en una boda. Lo cual era más importante que ir a una clase, que su alumnos tengan un día libre no le hace mal a nadie, ya llamaría después al director para justificarse.

Po mientras tenía una comida para reconfortar este chico al que acababa de conocer que se llamaba Stiles, que estaba vestido de blando con el rostro mojado y los lunares llamándole.

Al parecer su primer viaje en metro no había sido tan catastrófico como creía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza con esta continuación pero no tenía claro que escribir, ando medio perdida ultimamente, pero ya esta, anoche me inspire y aunque tal vez salio muy cursi espero les guste.
> 
> Gracias por leerlo y disfrrutenlo.

Derek miraba ensimismado como Stiles comía con fervor la pizza chorreante de queso frente a él, parecía no importarle el mancharse la ropa con la Kétchup. 

Recuerda la primera vez que le vio devorar la comida de esa forma, hace tres años, hoy se cumplirían dos de que vivían juntos.

Stiles con el tiempo y el cuidado supero lo ocurrido aquel día, que Frank lo dejara plantado. Las cosas que Derek tuvo que hacer para ayudarle a salir del pozo. Pero eso ya no importaba ahora, porque justo en ese momento tenía frente a él a Stiles, su castaño novio hiperactivo con el cual quería pasar toda su vida.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto Stiles lamiéndose los labios grasosos por la pizza mientras se limpiaba los dedos en la servilleta de papel arrugada junto a su plato.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- respondió Derek mirándole de esa forma que lograba quitarle el aire a Stiles.

-¿Qué…a…que viene eso?- inquirió Stiles tartamudeando, sintiendo que el corazón le explotaría de lo rápido que latía, nervioso, sorprendido, confundido y temeroso; miles de sensaciones para un cuerpo tan pequeño.

Derek entonces reacciono, pasmado al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, que no es que se arrepentía, solo que tenía que haberlo hecho con más tacto, más consciente, no soltarlo como si para Stiles el recuerdo del compromiso le causara nauseas.

-Lo…lo siento, no…lo siento- comenzó a disculparse Derek, meneando al cabeza atropelladamente.

-No…espera Derek-pidió Stiles tomando su mano, logando a si la atención del hombre frente a él.-¿Desde cuándo?- pregunto mirando fijamente al hombre a los ojos.

Derek trago saliva y respiro un segundo, preparándose mentalmente para decir la verdad.

-Desde que te conocí- respondió cabizbajo. Stiles soltó su mano boqueando como un pez, con los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas rojas. –Lamento haberlo dicho así de la nada, es solo que no lo puedo callar más- se justificó mirando la expresión vacilante del castaño.- Sé que seguramente no te guste la idea, yo realmente no quería incomodarte-. Finalizo Derek mordiendo sus labios angustiado.

-Hey, Der, está bien- contesto Stiles un poco irritado al ver a Derek actuar como un cachorro indefenso, perdido y temeroso, ese no era el hombre que él conocía. Normalmente no actuaba así, y pensar que ahora lo hacía por su culpa, por miedo a haber dicho algo que incomodara él, le hizo querer borrar esa cara de angustia y mortificación en su moreno y sexy novio. –Yo…yo también llevo tiempo pensando en eso, y créeme, si no me lo hubieras pedido tú, lo hubiera hecho yo- confeso Stiles para sosegar a Derek, que justo en ese momento le miro sorprendió y con una chispa de esperanza en los ojos.

-Creí…creí que después de lo que paso no querías algo así- replico Derek con el ceño fruncido algo perplejo.

-Eso ya no importa Der, lo que paso en ese entonces ya paso, ahora tú eres mi presente y sé que no me harías algo así. Porque confío en ti y te quiero acepto casarme contigo.- explico el castaño tomando de nuevo la mano de su novio sonriendo tímidamente pero con un brillo de alegría en su mirada dorada.

Derek no contesto, no había palabras para expresar lo feliz que le hacia la respuesta de Stiles, así que recobrando al compostura apretó los dedos de el castaño entre los suyos sonriendo radiante.

***

 

Derek levanto su mirada del papel arrugado que tenía en las manos.

-Porque alumbras la oscuridad de la noche con tu sonrisa y haces que el frio desaparezca de los lugares a los que entras, porque despertar a tu lado toda mi vida, escuchándote murmurar canciones que casi nadie escucha, porque eres perfecto y por el café tan rico que preparas y por lo feliz que me haces, acepto- finalizo Derek sonriendo con devoción a su novio frente a él.

Stiles se veía tan hermoso en ese traje negro perfectamente a su medida, ajustado solo en los lugares correctos, luciendo más sus seductores lunares, brillando con esa sonrisa y esa mirada llena de emociones que le estaba regalando.

-Los declaro marido y marido- concedió el juez sonriendo cordialmente, - puede besar al novio.- y ni falta les hizo escucharlo último porque cuando Derek había terminado de leer sus votos Stiles ya estaba adelantándose al encuentro de sus bocas para fundirse en un beso lento, lleno de promesas y alegrías.

Los aplausos y el vitoreó de los invitados les acompañaron hasta la salida del altar para sentarse en su mesa.

La música era lenta y la mayoría de las personas ya les habían felicitado, así que tranquilos tomaron champagne de sus copas, sonriendo y entregándose caricias cada que tenían oportunidad.

-Felicidades Stiles- saludo una voz que el castaño conocía muy bien para su desgracia, y aunque Derek nunca le había visto lo conocía, Stiles le había contado cuando se conocieron, así que quien estaba ahí con una sonrisa falsa en todo su moreno rostro era Frank, el ex novio que dejo plantado a Stiles aquel día.

-Gracias, ahora retírate- ordeno el castaño apretando los puños fingiendo una sonrisa que era pura rabia.

-Tranquilo, solo quería ver quien si te tomo en serio- se burló el tipo mirándoles altaneramente.

Stiles estaba a punto de golpearle pero un Derek muy enfadado le gano la tomar el brazo bruscamente del otro hombre, así lo llevo a rastras hasta la salida donde sin consideración lo lanzo a la calle.

-Yo soy el que si vio el valor de Stiles, yo soy con quien compartirá su vida y toda su majestuosidad-respondió Derek mirándole con desprecio pero sonriendo con satisfacción al ver la cara llena de indignidad.

-Eres un…-el insulto murió en su propia boca cuando Derek le propino el puñetazo que venía ganándose desde hace tres años.

-Ahora lárgate y no molestes, porque si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi esposo juro que no volverás a ver la luz del sol jamás- grito el moreno dándose media vuelta dando por terminada esa discusión.

-Der- exclamo Stiles saliendo a su encontró en los pasillos, dentro en el jardín parecía que nadie había notado la escena.

-Estoy bien, él ya no molestara- afirmo Derek tomando el rostro del castaño entre sus manos para besarle la frente y luego los labios suavemente.

-Me alegro que hayas defendido a tu esposo como debe ser- murmuro Stiles con tono coqueto sonriendo y mirándole con picardía.

-Espero mi compensación- exigió el moreno bajando sus manos hasta el trasero del castaño apretándolo logrando sacar un gemido de su marido.

-Der…-jadeó Stiles apretando sus anchos hombros.

-Tranquilo…se paciente hasta que lleguemos a la recamara- le susurro sensualmente al oído sacando otro gemido necesitado de Stiles.

-Harás que regrese ahí con una erección- reprocho el chico separándose del moreno que sonreía sin remordimiento.

-Lo siento- mintió tomando su manso para volver al jardín donde los invitados esperaban ansiosos al baile de bodas.

Ambos se colocaron al centro de la pista que estaba adornada con columnas a cada esquina sosteniendo una fila de lamparillas iluminando el lugar con ese toque romántico.

Los primeros acordes de I Won't Give Up de Jason Mraz sonaban de fondo mientras se tomaban de la mano y se balanceaban al lento ritmo de la música. 

-I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up- Comenzó a susurrar Derek en el oído de Stiles.

Sonrojado y desprendiendo felicidad Stiles se movía junto a su novio, no, su esposo, siguiendo las notas de la canción.

-Te amo- musito Stiles besando los labios de Derek mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Te amo también- contesto el moreno abrazando más a su cuerpo al castaño, sosteniéndolo mientras daba una vuelta y le besaba más profundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios, miro a lo que he escrito y me doy cuenta que ya escribí mucho romance, dos propuestas de matrimonio y una boda, yo casi no creo en eso, pero me gusta en el Sterek jajaja. Espero les haya gustado, a mi me encanto.  
> Gracias y muchos buenos deseos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y si gustan dejar un kudito o comentario siempre son bienvenidos!.  
> Que tengan un bonito sábado :D  
> (Cualquier error disculpen soy muy tonta al encontrarlos :/)


End file.
